Big changes Ahead
by Readingiscool
Summary: After the season 6 Finale, what will happen? Will Meredith be okay? What about the rest of them? Read an find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! This story is basically what I want to happen in season 7.**

**Enjoy!**

Meredith Grey lay in her bed, crying. She had cried for hours. She had cried and cried and cried. Meredith was crying because she had just experienced the most traumatic experience of her life.

Today, Gary Clark had entered Seattle Grace/ Mercy West hospital and had gone on a shooting rampage. Thus, killing and injuring many of Meredith's colleagues and friends. Mr. Clark had entered the hospital, seeking revenge for the death of his wife. He had been looking for surgeons. In particular: Lexie Grey who was Meredith's sister, Richard Webber who was, for all intensive purposes Meredith's Stepfather and Derek Shepard, Meredith's husband.

Lexie was fine, as was Richard. But Derek, Derek had not been so lucky. He had been shot straight in the heart. Thankfully, Cristina Yang Meredith's best friend had successfully operated and Derek was in the ICU at the hospital. The shooter had shot himself and they were all safe and lucky. But really, they weren't. Three of Meredith's fellow residents had been shot. Charles Percy and Reed Adamson were dead and Alex Karev was severely injured. Alex, the man who had become her brother .Whom she loved dearly.

Meredith had not been shot, but she had suffered a severe and traumatic injury. Meredith had lost a baby. She had only discovered that morning that she was pregnant and hours later, because of the stress of almost loosing her husband, she had doubled over in pain as she had felt blood coursing down her legs. She had remained focused as she told Owen and April that she had just lost her baby, but now as she lay in bed her pain was coming out. And she was all alone. Derek was in a hospital bed, as was Alex. Cristina had stayed with her until Meredith had told her to leave, to go and be with Owen. And Lexie, god knew where Lexie was!

Meredith was numbly lying in bed; she had finally stopped crying, when Lexie came into her room.

"Mer oh god, Mer thank god you are Derek are alive!" Lexie said. Then she saw the tear tracks stained into Meredith cheeks. Lexie climbed into bed with Meredith and rubbed her back soothingly. "Shh, Mer, it's all gonna be ok, Derek is recovering and the rest of us are all alright."

"I feel so alone Lex and that I'm a failure." Meredith said then immediately started sobbing.

"Shhhh Mer, you aren't alone, you have me and Alex and Cristina and Derek. There are so many people that love you! Mer, I'm here for you and I'm not going to leave you. You're my sister, I love you!" Lexie said reassuringly and she hugged her sister. Meredith felt slightly calmed by the notion that she had people that loved her, who would always love her. Her crying subsided. "Meredith," Lexie said quietly after a few minutes of silence. "Why do you feel like a failure?" "I was pregnant, but I lost the baby. Lexie, don't leave! Stay with me!" Meredith pleaded as she started to cry again, the pain of her loss overcoming her. Lexie, not knowing what to say about the baby, whispered words of comfort, telling Meredith that she would not leave her as she herself started to cry softly. The thought of everything her sister had suffered and all of her own pain making its appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all of the fabulous readers who either updated or added my story to their alerts of favourites! I really appreciate it!

Sorry that the update took to long. Long story short I didn't have computer access but I have the next few chapters written so the updates should be fast!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not the writer and creator of Greys Anatomy. I am not Shonda Rhimes

Enjoy!

Derek felt like crap, to put it lightly! He was in the ICU recovering from major surgery and gunshot wounds! Derek was in pain, but he was trying not to show it. He was trying to be strong. He succeeded. There was a knock on his door as Richard Webber entered the room.

"How are you?" Richard asked Derek. "I've been better," Derek replied in a hoarse voice. Richard nodded understandingly as he sat down on the end of the bed. "Look Derek," stated the former chief. "I know I haven't been very grateful for everything that you've done for me in the past few months, forcing me to sober up, giving me a job, a second chance. I just wanted you to know that I am grateful!" "Thanks Richard" whispered Derek. "I heard about your chat with Clark. You're the real chief. Today, you got your hospital back!" "Thanks for your words Derek but let's not talk about this now. How's Meredith?" "She was here a few minutes ago. She was rambling about how much she loves me and how it would have been the worst break up ever if I died! She seemed upset, but we all are! She's at home now. Yang's with her. Richard, what happened to the others? Meredith wouldn't tell me. She said it was too soon." Derek replied.

"Well, you did just have major surgery!" Richard stated but continued on quickly after he saw the look Derek was giving him! "Fine, I'll tell you, I know what its like to be left in the dark. But you can't get upset." Richard said looking at Derek's face for conformation that they had an agreement. Derek nodded and Richard proceeded. "Three residents were shot, Charles Percy and Reed Adamson were killed, and Alex Karev is in the ICU at Seattle Presbyterian, he's doing well. We lost six people in total. Bailey, Robbins, Avery, Kepner, Altman, and Hunt are all fine. "What about Mark and Lexie?" Derek said anxious to hear new of his sister in law and best friend! "They are with Karev, and they are both fine." Derek sighed and then said in a whisper, "This is all my fault!" "No!" Exclaimed Richard angrily. "It's not your fault, and it's not mine! It is only the fault of the man who came into the hospital with a gun! It is Gary Clark's fault and no one else's!" Derek nodded overcome with emotions. Greif for the people they had lost, relief for the people who had been saved, but most of all, anger. Anger for the man who had caused it all!

Christina Yang, Owen Hunt, Callie Torres, and Arizona Robins all sat in the living room of Callie and Christina's apartment in silence. This was one of the downsides to sharing an apartment, no alone time!

"So I see you two got back together." Christina remarked. "Yeah," Callie replied from the coach the she and Arizona were sitting on. "We decided that we would rather be together than apart." Arizona said happily. "What about you two?" Callie asked Christina. As a friend of both Teddy and Christina she knew everything! "We are good" Christiana relied. "How's Meredith?" Owen interjected. "She's ok. Lexipedia said that she would check on her later though." Christiana replied. "Why?" asked Arizona, "What's wrong with her?" "Well her husband got shot!" Christina said as though stating the obvious, and in a quiet voice she continued, "And she lost a baby. The stress of today was too much!" "Wow" said Callie in shock. "That must be hard, was she excited about the baby?" "Yeah, she was" Christina replied. "She's been doing so well, the last thing she needed was all of this!" Christina said softly with lots of emotion. But then she snapped "But this better had not get around the hospital!" Once again reminding them that although she had feelings, she was still Christina Yang. Badass Cardio God!


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you all liked the last chapter Anyways…..

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Greys Anatomy, I am not Shonda Rhimes.

Lexie Grey sat by Alex Karev's bedside. Mark Sloan hovering over them. "_How awkward does this have to be!" _Lexie asked herself. But apparently, it was going to get a lot more awkward! "Izzie" Alex whispered in his sleep. "_Great!" _Lexie thought to herself, "_He still thinks I'm Izzie!" _But even that didn't bother her as much as the fact that she had said that she loved him, when he didn't love her back! She knew that what she had said wasn't true.

Mr. Clark had entered the hospital wanting to shoot her. Alex had gotten shot and it was all her fault! That was why she had said that she loved him and would never leave him. Lexie had felt guilty! And, on top of everything her sister had lost her baby because of how much she loved her husband! Meredith Grey who had been put through hell and back to many times to count had lost her baby and almost lost her husband, her true love all in one day! Lexie couldn't even tell her true love that she loved him. Lexie knew now that she loved Mark. She always had and she always would! She wanted to marry him someday, even have kids with him! Lexie didn't know what to do! She knew that she had to be here for Alex. Everyone needed someone when they were sick! Lexie also knew that she didn't want to waist another second that she could be spending with Mark. If Yesterday had taught her anything, it was that life was too short and that she couldn't let stupid mistakes ruin her life! "Iz" Alex whispered again, breaking Lexie from her reverie. "Lex" Mark said, "Maybe you should…." "Shhhh" Lexie said interrupting him. "I know what to do!"

"Dr. Yang, Please present" Said Dr. Teddy Altman. Meredith could not believe this! They were doing rounds like any other day except, they were missing four people: Alex, Charles, Reed and April who had been unable to cope and had been admitted to Psych. Still it felt normal but, they were presenting Derek's case. "Derek Shepard suffered GSW's to the chest. I successfully removed the bullet from the Aorta and he is doing well. "And he wants to get out of this bed" Derek said cheekily. "Derek, you just had major surgery and a very traumatic experience, you need to rest!" Replied Teddy firmly. "I'm not the only one who went through Hell yesterday!" Derek interjected quietly, eyeing his wife. He was worried about her. She seemed quiet, like she was holding something back. "That may be true but we still have a hospital to run." Teddy replied. "So, any questions Dr. Shepard?" "No" he replied. "What about you Meredith?" "What?" asked Meredith in confusion. "Why would I have any questions?" "Grey, when you are in this room you are not a doctor, you are a patients wife. So any questions?" "No" Meredith said quietly. The only question she had was why did this happen? "Ok, we will give you two a few minutes alone" Teddy said. After the others left Meredith didn't know what to do, she wanted to tell her husband about the baby, but she didn't know how! "I love you" Derek said to her. "I love you too" Meredith said tearing up. "_Stupid Hormones!"_ Meredith thought to herself. "Hey now, what's wrong?" Derek asked in concern. "_Gee, I don't know, you're in the hospital and I lost our baby!"_ Meredith exclaimed to herself. But she replied "Nothing, and shouldn't I be asking you how you're doing?" She continued with a smile. "Hey, there's the face I want to see" Derek said noting her smile. "And I'm just going my job, hurt or not, I'm still your husband! Now go, practice medicine!"

Later that day, Lexie and Meredith sat in the cafeteria eating lunch together. The hospital had suffered very little physical damage and as a result it was up and running.

"So Alex is being transferred here this afternoon" Lexie said breaking the comfortable silence. "How is Alex?" Meredith asked, "I haven't been to see him! He must hate me!" "Don't worry; he's still really groggy and drugged up. He lost a lot of blood and didn't get into surgery quick enough. I mean, Mark did a great job under the circumstances, but still…he's…he's in rough shape. Bur Mer if he was awake he would be telling you to be with Derek! Umm Meredith what's Izzie's phone number? I need to tell her about Alex, he keeps asking for her and ….her thinks that she's umm me." "Aww Lex, maybe I should call" Meredith replied. "No I will its ok." Lexie told her sister. "I'm going to call Mrs. Shepard and the sisters." Meredith announced. "Really Mer?" Lexie asked in surprise. "I understand calling his Mom but the sisters? Wasn't one of them horrible to you and they all loved Addison?" "Yes I'm sure!" Meredith replied. "Derek told me once that if he was hurt he would want his family here! He's doing well. But I should still call. And that was three years ago, if Nancy still hates me then so be it, I'm Derek's wife now! As for the rest of them, well I don't know!" "Wow that was mature and adult of you!" Exclaimed Christiana who had caught the last part of the conversation. "Wow Meredith, you really have grown up!" Lexie just smiled at the pair of them knowing that her relationship with her sister was getting stronger, as was her relationship with Christina. They were Allies. They both wanted what was best for their sister!

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, once again, thanks from the bottom of my heart with all of the support with this story so far! It really encourages me to keep writing! So if you like what you read, review and let me know! Thank You!

Readingiscool! Disclaimer: No I am not Shonda Rhymes (Sadly!) Enjoy!

Izzie Stevens had never driven a car so fast in her life! She had been driving home from work when the news had been announced on the radio. There had been a major shooting at Seattle Grace/ Mercy West hospital! Six were confirmed dead and many more were injured! The reporter had gone on to say that the conflict had been resolved, that the shooter had committed suicide, but Izzie had hardly heard that part! Her people, her family, were in that hospital. Meredith, the sister she had never had. Cristina, her very close friend, the one who had saved her life. Dr. Bailey, her mentor, teacher and mother figure. Derek, Callie and Alex. Alex Karev, her now ex husband. The man she still loved. Izzie had only filled for divorce because she wanted closure. She was sure Alex had moved on and she didn't want to keep him from finding love again. If any one deserved love, it was Alex Karev! But now, he could be dying, as could the rest of her family, and she had left them. When things had gotten tough she had left, and when she had came back to fix things, Alex hadn't wanted them fixed. So, once again Izzie had abandoned her family.

With these sombre thoughts in mind, Izzie had turned her car around and headed in the direction of Seattle which was 3 hours away. She had left Tacoma at ten in the morning and was nearing Seattle at one when Lexie had called her. Lexie had said that Alex had been shot. That in his semi consciousness he had called for her. That he had thought that Lexie was her. That he had been asking for his ex wife in his sleep. That had almost pushed Izzie over the edge and she had fought back the tears that had been threatening to fall for hours, as she asked Lexie about the others and told her that she would be there in a few minutes.

Now, Izzie sat by Alex's bedside. She had never seen Alex this frail. He was always so strong! When she had been the one in the hospital he had been there for her.

As she grasped his hand Izzie whispered "It's ok Alex, I'm here now, Izzie's here."

"Izzie" Alex moaned, drifting in and out of consciousness

"It's alright, I'm here and I am never going to leave you again!" Izzie .said with all sincerity.

She had tried to live away, but she had missed Seattle! What she had said to Meredith had nor been true: Seattle was her home; Tacoma had just been a place where she had worked. Izzie had decided that she was moving back to Seattle, job or no job. If Alex wanted her to stay or not. Seattle was her home!

Mark Sloan felt like he had lost a lot in the last day and half. Sure he had come out of the shooting unscathed heck; he had saved Karev's life! But Mark was not an optimistic person! He wanted to feel sorry for himself and he thought he had lost a lot! First and foremost Mark had lost hope. Hope that Lexie would take him back. She was with Karev and it hurt! He had also almost lost his best friend! Nobody had thought to inform Mark that Derek had been shot until that morning, hours after the shooting! Mark had rushed to Derek's room to find Derek awake and in pain. Mark had hated watching his friend like this. His brother, the man he had betrayed too many times to count, the man who had taken him back time and time again. Mark had tried to take Derek's mind off the pain. He knew that Derek had tried to be cheerful for Meredith and the other doctors were in the room. But when it was just Mark, Derek didn't try to be strong. Mark didn't know what he was going though physically. But he did understand his friend's emotional pain.

Mark knew that his Derek was reliving his father's death, which he had witnessed at the tender age of eight! Mark knew what Derek was seeing in his minds eye, he had been there. He had seen it too! He remembered holding Derek back as they had watched the shooters leave. Safe from a hiding place. He remembered hugging a sobbing ten year old Kathleen, holding a four year old Amy, who had only wanted to come with her big brothers and sisters to see Daddy work! Mark remembered calling 911 while Amy clung to his hand as Kathleen and Derek had tried to stop the bleeding. But most of all, he remembered Mrs. Shepherd's look as the doctors had told her that she would have to make a decision, that her husband was brain dead. The look on her face as she realized that she would never see her husband again. Mark knew that whatever he was feeling, Derek was feeling it one hundred times worse. So, he had kept the conversation light. They had talked about football until Derek had fallen asleep.

But know Mark sat by Derek's bedside watching his friend's chest rise and fall. And he broke.

You're stable now, but who knows what could happen! You are going to get better. I do not want to see the look that I saw on your mother's face thirty years ago on Meredith's! He said to Derek's sleeping form, just in time for Meredith to enter the room. Meredith's thoughts were on Mother's and sisters however and she remained oblivious to what Mark had said.

"Hi" she said, "can you go to the airport and get Mrs. Shepard and the sisters for me?"

"Mrs. Shepherd, Nancy, Kathleen, Beth and Amelia are coming?" Mark asked her.

Meredith nodded. "So will you get them?"

"Sure" Mark replied happy to help. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Fine" Meredith replied with such sadness that Mark embraced he letting her know that he understood.

Thanks for reading! Now….Please Review!

Readingiscool


	5. Author's Note

Hi Readers

Sorry, but this is not an update. I have been really busy lately and haven't had time to update. Sadly, this will continue for at least another week. I have the next two chapters written out the old fashioned way (Pen and Paper) so when I find the time to type, updates will be frequent. So, stay tuned for chapter five which I should have posted by at most, in a week and a half. Thank you all for being supportive!

Thanks, Readingiscool


	6. Chapter 5

Hi readers,

Sorry that this update took so long. I have been really busy lately, and I just discovered that I was spelling Derek Shepherd's last name wrong…I am so sorry!

Once again thank you all for the support.

Disclaimer: I am not Shonda Rhimes.

Meredith sat by Derek's bedside thinking about her day. Meredith had been assigned to a case with Dr. Bailey. Her former teacher seemed changed. Dr. Bailey had embraced her as soon as she had seen her. She had muttered about her babies and how she only had three left in the hospital. She was still strong capable Bailey, but she was shaken. Meredith had worked with her all day. Until it had been time to enter the OR. She couldn't go in there. It reminded her terribly of what she was trying to forget. The child whom she had lost, a gun being pointed at her head. Two things that she would never forget no matter how hard she tried.

Meredith's thoughts were interrupted as Derek muttered something in his sleep, and then woke up.

"Hey," he said quietly to his wife.

"Hi" Meredith replied smiling softly. "Do you want anything?"

"No" Derek replied "Just you, here with me."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." Meredith said reaching for her husband's hand.

"Where did Mark go? We were talking and I must have fallen asleep."

"I'm sure he will forgive you, and he went to get something for me."

Their conversation was interrupted as Christina came into the room.

"I need to check his GSW's Mer, get out." Christina said more like a "Person" then a doctor.

"I am a doctor ..." Meredith began but Christina interrupted her. "No, it's like the surgery, no don't kill McDreamy eyes. Now out."

"Fine" Meredith said grumbling as she left the room.

"Thank you" Derek said after Meredith left.

"What, for that?" Christina asked.

"No for saving my life!"

"I wasn't about to let you die, do you have any idea what she would have been like for the next forty years if I had killed McDreamy?" Christiana exclaimed. Then in a softer tone she continued. "Derek, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but you make her happy."

"Thanks Christina" Derek said.

"Can I come back in?" Meredith asked.

"Yes" Christina replied

"He is healing slowly." Christina told Meredith "How's the pain?" she asked Derek.

"Manageable." He replied.

There was a knock at the door as Mark entered followed by a crowd of women.

"Mom! Kathleen, Nancy, Beth, Amy?" Derek exclaimed then winced in pain.

"Derek sweetie, how are you?" Mrs. Shepherd asked her only son.

"I'm doing ok Mom." Derek said as his mother kissed him on the forehead.

"And how are you Meredith." Mrs. Shepherd asked her daughter in law.

"I'm fine Mrs. Shepherd" Meredith replied.

"Call me Carolyn dear, or mom if you want since you are my daughter in law." Carolyn said with a smile.

"Derek, why didn't you invite us to your wedding?" Nancy asked her younger brother in annoyance.

"Well I think it's rather obvious why I didn't invite you Nance." Derek said coolly. "Seeing how you treated Mer the last time you were here!"

Nancy was about to reply when she was cut off by Carolyn. "Now lets be adults here. Nancy you apologise to Meredith for how you treated her and let's get on with life."

Nancy was quick to oblige and soon Meredith was being welcomed into the family by the rest of the sisters. Christina quietly watched the exchange from the corner but when Meredith was embraced by her new sisters she said quietly "Mer I'm going to go visit Alex," and quickly departed the room.

A few minutes later Lexie entered the room only to find Meredith, Derek and Mark surrounded by many women with dark black hair clearly the Shepherd's had arrived. She was about to slip out quietly when Meredith caught her eye and summoned her over.

'This is my sister Lexie." She announced to the crowd.

"Oh Lexie, how lovely to see you again." Carolyn said to her.

"You too ." Lexie replied.

"Wait, how do you know my mother?" Derek asked his sister in law.

"Oh the last time I was here, Lexie and I had a little chat." Carolyn said with a glace at Mark.

"So Lex how's Alex?" Mark said changing the subject. He knew that Mrs. Shepherd had been about to ask him is he was still with Lexie. That was a conversation he couldn't handle right now in the eyes of the women who were practically his sisters.

"He's good. I haven't seen him in an hour or so…Izzie's here." Lexie replied.

"Wait, Izzie came!" Meredith exclaimed. "Derek, do you mind if I…."

"Go ahead Mer." Derek said knowing how much Meredith missed Izzie.

With some smiles and goodbyes to her new family, Meredith left taking Lexie with her.

"Who are Alex and Izzie?" Carolyn asked as the sisters left.

"They are Meredith's well, there like Meredith's family." Derek explained "Izzie and Alex use to be married. They got a divorce after Izzie left him after being fired." Mark continued.

"So Steven's is back for Karev…I wonder if that helps your situation at all Mark." Derek contemplated.

"What situation?" asked Kathleen.

"Oh" Derek said dramatically getting glares from Mark. "Lexie and Mark were together… and I mean really together: the most committed relationship Mark has ever been in! They broke up, then Lexie got together with Karev, but they weren't serious until last week. Then, last week Mark told Lexie that he loved her and that he wanted to marry her."

"WOW! Your hospital's shrink must make big bucks!" Kathleen said

"Mark!" Exclaimed Nancy, "You were with Meredith's sister she's like 12!"

"She's twenty four." Mark said defensively, "and besides, she picked Karev, she was devastated when he was dying. I have no chance."

"Aww Markie don't worry I will talk to Lexie." Carolyn said to Marks horror.

Thanks for reading

Reviews are appreciated


End file.
